


take a moment to breathe

by TR33G1RL



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a mission that lasted several months. He and Iruka share a soft moment of enjoying each other's company.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	take a moment to breathe

A grunt hisses through Kakashi's teeth as he's pushed against the back of the door, though he feels no fear because he knows exactly whose hands are gripping his vest with a ferocious strength. Blinking lazily, Kakashi feels a warmth that not even the sun could provide filling his chest and crawling, pink and eager, onto his cheeks. "Darling, I'm home," he tries to croon in his usual sing-song, but his voice rough and quiet from the disuse of his mission, and it comes out a string of syllables that sound more akin to rocks rumbling down the side of a cliff. Thankfully, he's spared from having to speak any more when one of the hands moves from away from his well-worn vest to pull the black fabric away from his face, and warm lips press against his own.

It's with a remarkable ease that Kakashi feels the tension melt from his body and evaporating into the air like steam. His muscles relax from the strain they always work themselves into when he's on a mission. Pressing back into the kiss, Kakashi can feel his mind pulling itself together, like the strings that stitch his being and his brain are being pulled taut by careful hands. His own hands, rough and scarred, move to the steady strength of his lover's waist. Familiar, comforting, _easy;_ Kakashi moves in time with the kiss like it's the melody too a song he's heard every day of his like. _'If only I could be so luck,'_ Kakashi thinks to himself as his lower lip is gingerly taken between teeth and pulled on, the sliggtest tug. Kakashi breathes out a low laugh at the sweetly teasing action before the lips he's dreamed to kiss for the past months are slotting against his own again, warming him on the inside and out as more blood rushes to his cheeks.

It's only when the kiss is broken by the mortal need for air that Kakashi meets his lover's brown eyes, their deep hue shining in the moonlight that bounces off the metal and glass of their windows. Strong hands, rough and oh-so-loving, move to cradle Kakashi''s jaw in them, thumbs smoothing over the jounin's cheeks. There's not an ounce of shame when Kakashi leans into the touch. "Iruka," he breathes softly, stepping forward so he can feel the heat of Iruka's body beginning to soak through the air and into his own. "I missed you, love." He can feel Iruka under his hands, warm and steady and solid and _there._ By everything good, he missed this man, missed his warm, his loud, his strict, his annoyed, his kind, his love- Kakashi missed Iruka a great amount, more than any words could ever say.

A tired but fully content and bright laugh meets Kakashi's unabashed admission. "You're stealing my lines, Kashi," Iruka murmurs back, leaning his forehead against Kakashi's, feeling their breaths mingle in the air as he fully absorbs the presence of the man he'd missed for weeks upon weeks. To have him back in their home - _their home, complete once again now that they're both there -_ is a feeling that he can describe as nothing less than the quietest, calmest type of bliss. "I missed you, too," he adds, smiling and nudging Kakashi's nose with his own before adding, "It's never the same when you're gone."

Chuckling at Iruka's playful behaviour, Kakashi meets Iruka in another kiss, this one quicker than those prior, but just as sweet. "And it's never the same to be away from you," he replies, smiling as he gently squeezes at Iruka's hips. Leaning in close, he softly whispers, "It's never quite as loud without your lectures."

Iruka scoffs, rolling his eyes as he pushes himself away from Kakashi, but the smile doesn't even falter on his lips as he takes Kakashi's hand in his own. "Shut up, I give fantastic lectures that have great information, and you know it!" He tries to force a pout onto his features, but he's far too relieved to see Kakashi safely back in their home to hold the expression for more than a moment before it falls back into a smile.

Kakashi grins in return, laughing at Iruka's false petulance. "Indeed, I do know that. Would you believe me if I said I actually did miss your lectures?" he asks as he twines his fingers with Iruka's, using the grip to pull Iruka into an embrace.

"I would, actually. You've always needed a good lecture every now and then," Iruka replies with a cheeky wink and grin before taking a step towards their bedroom. "I bet you're tired. You want to go to bed?"

Shaking his head, Kakshi pulls Iruka into a tight hug, holding him tight enough that he can feel Iruka's heartbeat pressed into his own chest, the rhythm more soothing than anything he can imagine. "Not yet," he mumbles as he rests his forehead on Iruka's shoulder. "Just let me... Let's just stay here for a second."

Iruka nods, smiling sofftly as he wraps his arms around Kakashi's waist, laying his own head against Kakashi's shoulder. "That' sounds good." Pressing a chaste kiss to the jounin's shoulder, he feels Kakashi smiles against his skin before returning the gesture, making Iruka hum contentedly. "I love you," Iruka murmurs, the weight of relief and love and several restless nights beginning to weigh on him in a way that promises a good night of sleep. Still, his lover is here, and he'd rather be with Kakashi in this moment than sleep.

Kakashi sighs, tired but happier than he's been in months as his sore arms tighten around Iruka, wholly content with everything in this moment. "I know. I love you, too."

"I know. You ready to sleep?"

"Just another second?"

"Of course, Kashi."


End file.
